


empty chairs at a table

by kxrthxmmel



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxrthxmmel/pseuds/kxrthxmmel
Summary: kurt takes some time to think alone during the wedding
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	empty chairs at a table

The music is still thumping hard, smiles wide and laughter shrill when Kurt gets a moment to quietly slip away from the barn, the more steps he takes the more muffled the sounds behind him become; the night blends with the party when he finds an old hay bale, perching himself on the edge as he takes a deep breath.

There’s the sound of crickets somewhere nearby, singing their night time song as the breeze rustles the leaves of the trees nearby.

How can everything feel so still and so erratic at the same time, Kurt wonders as he hears a cheer coming from the barn.

His fingers end up playing with the new ring that's now snug around his finger. It’s different from his other ring - miles different in about a million ways and he finds the corners of his lips tug into a smile as he looks at it, the moonlight catches on the metal and it sparkles like it’s as magical as it seems.

He sucks in a breath, glancing back at the barn for a second where the warm glow of life beams. Nobody has followed him out here, not yet at least. He’d left Blaine dancing with his mom, (holding her up more like, gosh Pam really was incredible when she’d had a drink) and his dad and Carole had been spinning each other around the dancefloor.

Kurt looks up at the sky; a twinkling of stars in the sky is something he’d missed since living in New York. The smoky sky hadn’t bothered him at least, but being back out in the country had reminded him of how bright the sky really could be. He wishes he could just take this country sky and bring it back to the city with him.   
  
But he won’t have a million stars when he goes home, because that was what New York was now. It was home.   
  
He wouldn’t have a million stars, but he has something so much better. He has Blaine.   
  
He has his husband.   


Moisture gathers at the corners of his eyes and not for the first time tonight. He blinks and tears roll down his cheeks and he laughs to himself as he wipes them on the cuff of his jacket.

He looks at the stars and feels his heart ache.

He thinks back of the last year. The last two years and the year before that. He wonders, then he agrees with himself that all of this - the wedding, New York and everything in between, is all because of the Glee club.   
  
It’s something he’ll tell his kids when he’s old, because he can do that now. He can close his eyes and imagine what his and Blaine’s children will be like, and how they’ll roll their eyes when they recite the same old love story that has them scoffing at the ridiculousness of it all.

Whatever song is playing stops and there's a few seconds of chatter before the next one plays and there's a loud cheer of excitement and Kurt knows that it’s only a matter of time before Blaine is stumbling out here to find him, take him by the hand and drag him back in where they’ll dance until their feet are sore, and when they’re sick of dancing, Blaine’ll whisper in his ear low enough for nobody else to hear, and they’ll sneak away for good where there’s a hotel room waiting to be blessed by their new marriage.

He looks at the stars and smiles. Today has been perfect in every single way, and it’s a huge fear considering Kurt hadn’t obsessively organised anything himself. But over the years he’s grown to learn that letting go was good for him. He let go of Blaine and Blaine came back to him - they’d met in the middle and now here they were.   
  
He misses Finn. More tears gather in his eyes as he stares up at the brightest star in the sky. He’s had the best night of his life, but he would be lying if he said there wasn’t a small voice in the back of his head reminding him that Finn wasn’t here like he should have been.   
  
The star flickers and burns but never goes dull. He’s let go of Finn, in more ways than he thought possible, but he still feels that ache that flickers and burns inside him every now and then.

He wonders if Finn is watching them tonight. He laughs out loud as he imagines a ghost Finn, dancing along like the dork he was, goofy grin and all as he trips over his own feet (if that were even possible, as a ghost).

He hopes he is watching, because Kurt smiles at the star, and imagines Finn smiling back.

He hopes his mom is watching too. He’s let go of her too - he did a long time ago when memories became nothing other than colourful blur of snippets of a childhood long passed, and something more distant as Carole took up that space, but never quite filling the gap left by her.

His dad is happy, Kurt is happy. They’re happy. A smaller star next to the bigger star twinkles and yeah, Kurt can picture his mother in her high heels and glossy lipstick that he has in his dresser still. He can’t dance on her feet like he did as a child, but he knows that she’s dancing alongside them all tonight. He just knows it.

He hears the soft approaching sound of footsteps, already knowing who it is by the softness of their grace, and he turns to beam at Blaine who has his hands shoved into his trouser pockets, an equally as wide smile on his face.

“Hey you,” he says, voice soft and welcoming and Kurt feels like crying some more at just how effortless he is at making him smile, always. 

He says nothing more but moves to sit beside Kurt on the bale, picking at a bit of hay on his leg and flicking it away.

“Having a good time?” Kurt asks, voice a little tired sounding as he nudges Blaine’s shoulder with his, pressing close to him like he never wants to be apart again.

He watches the small smile spread across his face, eyes crinkling and he gives a breathy laugh, shaking his head before turning to look at Kurt.   
  
“My mom certainly is,” he tells him and Kurt laughs too. He’s really happy right now.

A silence falls between them, the distant thumping of music and the soft sound of crickets the only sounds that surround them.   
  
“What are you doing out here anyways?” Blaine asks, touching his leg with his. “Not having second thoughts, are you?”   
  
There’s only a tiny hint of nervousness to his voice that has Kurt reaching over and pulling his hand from his pocket to lace their fingers together and squeeze.   
  
“Never,” he assures him and Blaine gets that gooey look he has that has Kurt falling impossibly harder in love with.    
  
He looks at the familiar honey golden eyes, sparkling in the moonlight, twinkling like stars of their own when Kurt looks back up at the sky.   
  
Blaine looks as well, taking a long breath before speaking.   
  
“It’s a beautiful night.”   
  
Kurt hums, looking up at his two stars. He squeezes the hand of the one beside him. “Isn’t it?”

They stay there for a while until the song playing dies away and there’s more laughter and conversation buzzing when Kurt stands, stretching his legs, pulling at his hand to follow and Blaine happily obliges.   
  
“Come on,” he grins as they head towards the barn. “We don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea when they realise we’re both missing.”   
  
Blaine laughs at first but then stops before quirking a brow and Kurt blinks.   
  
“We could… if you wanted to,” Blaine suggests, voce dropping low, but they rejoin the party and Kurt laughs loudly, more tears form in the corners of his eyes as Blaine laughs along with him.   
  
“Not yet,” he grins and Blaine huffs a laugh.   
  
“Then dance with me,” he suggests instead.

Kurt looks at his husband adoringly as he pulls him closer, arms wrapped around his waist and a face buried in his neck as they sway on the dancefloor. 

He holds Blaine so close, chest to chest as their hearts beat in sync. The twirl around the dancefloor, laughing and giggling like nothing could ever break this moment. He hears the shrill laughter of Santana and Britt. He catches Sam spin Mercedes as Rachel dances with Tina and Artie and Mike.    
  
As he rests his head on his husband's shoulder, Kurt’s eyes fall to the table at the back with two empty seats. Two chutes of champagne sit, bubbles still rising and Kurt smiles, feeling that familiar ache in his chest he knows won't ever really go away   
  
He can hear his dad joking with Carole behind him and the ache eases a bit.   
  
Blaine spins him, dips him and kisses him on the corner of his mouth with a loud laugh, and Kurt laughs too and holds him even closer.   



End file.
